wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Princess darkfrost
This is a character ref and a sona Okay so, me, darkstalkerforever, obviously LOVES Darkstalker. So I would imagine if he was never turned into Peacemaker and had never been trapped under the mountain I would be with him. Clearsight and Fathom still thinking he’s bad so they left him. I come up to him and tell him it’s okay. We (about 3 years later have a hatched dragonet. We’ll say frozen is one of my relatives too in Pyrrhia. Darkfrost has inherited everything from both of us. Having more of me than Darkstalker but if you look closely you’ll see she has his eye color. I of course am a night-ice wing. Also a op royal. Cause that’s how all my oc‘s are. Op. Don’t look at me like that! It’s a habit and it’s kinda fun too. Wouldn’t you like it if you had at least one oc that could literally do ANYTHING? Yeah I would. I don’t mind if you tell me what you don’t like about my perfect, and dangerous daughter. Just please don't delete it or literally insult ME for creating it. That or the drawing. This took like 6-7 tries to make. In one day. Also Sunburst, he isn’t my oc. I don’t know much about him except that he’s adopted and an animus too. No he is not op. He and Darkfrost just get along together and in this case it should be considered a ship. If you have read this far, then i give you a thumbs up. Feel free to draw her yourself! -darkstalkerforever Appearence Relationships Mom: She loves her a lot, but she knows that one day she’ll have to take the throne. She doesn’t like that part very much. Dad: Darkfrost thinks her dad is hilarious, protective(sometimes a bit too much), and the right amount of powerful. Just like her mother. Sometimes her dad isn’t all what she thought he would be, like when he was her age, but she doesn’t mind. Darkfrost knows deep down of his intentions and likes him the way he is. Skyfire: She’s warming up to her. But otherwise she wants her dead. Darkfrost doesn't have many reasons why, but the main one is that Skyfire is part SkyWing and Darkfrost is not a fan of SkyWings or SeaWings. They always try to avoid each other at all costs, even when Skyfire and Darkfrost’s mother are friends. Yes, since she’s part ice wing, and Skyfire is slightly scared of most ice wings, she is a little more than terrified of Darkfrost and her motives. Sunburst: Sunburst is Skyfire’s adopted son, but she doesn’t care. Darkfrost gets along with him better than anyone else she’s met besides her parents. He never forgets about her birthday, and always gives her some of the best gifts. One time he went across the continent just for her! Darkfrost hopes that they’ll have dragonets someday. Frozen: She’s neutral to frozen. They don’t visit each other often, so Darkfrost doesn’t know much about her. When they do meet, Darkfrost just glares at her. For an ice wing, frozen is way to soft. Always giving them gifts, hugging her. Darkfrost could tell her parents had similar thoughts as well. Bright/sparkyboi45: She is great friends with this dragon and would spend time with them any day. Gallery Feel free to make some art! (The art will usually be on the bottom right, the first is by me, mainly cause i can’t seem to put it in the gallery-Darkstalkerforever) Trivia She takes a bit of time to warm up to warm up to others. Darkfrost often brags about her powers, but sometimes even she admits other tribes have interesting ones too is NOT based off black frost. Absolutely not. makes horrible jokes has a scroll like her father’s for animus magic. She also has the same enchantment for protection as her parents do- immortality and invulnerability The Sunfrost ship song is fire and the flood, Vance Joy Quotes Backstory Ages 1-2 1/2 Darksfrost had been obsessed with scrolls about who her father used to be. Even if the scrolls were too big for her, she would try to read them anyway. Darkfrost was home schooled for the first 1 and 1/2 years of her life since she was too young. Her tutor, Starwish, was one of the smartest in the kingdom. When the young princess wasn’t learning, she was spending time with her father, while her mother took care of the kingdom. Obviously Darkstalker helped too, but he took more time with Darkfrost. They would play games around the palace, and solve pretend mysteries. When Darkfrost told her parents what she wanted to be though, they were a slight bit worried. Nevertheless, they trained her to be an assassin anyway. Deathbringer was even called in to help train her. Darkfrost and Deathbringer formed an unbreakable bond of friendship. She still had a lot of training to go, but Darkfrost knew that one day she’d be the world’s greatest assassin. She still didn’t understand the becoming queen concept yet, but who could blame her? She was young! Ages 2 1/2 - 4 Darkfrost, being a bit more in control now, was sent to jade mountain. She had entered the cloud winglet, just like Skyfire had. There, she still loved to flaunt her powers, but otherwise she stayed quiet. Sunburst, who she had met on the third day, was following her around like she were a magnet. Ever since then, their friendship slowly began. Sunburst was obviously a little scared of her and the rest of Darkfrost’s family, but otherwise he stayed friendly. They would often do spells with their animus magic, but nothing to big for sunburst. Darkfrost on the other hand, was going all out with her animus scroll. She made herself invulnerable, as well as immortal. Sunburst giggled and said “The fruit doesn’t fall far from the tree. Darkfrost would slightly whack him with her tail at this, then sunburst would laugh harder. Darkfrost had to admit though, she quite liked him. The only noisy dragon she would ever like, half-prince Sunburst. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress